1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to a capacitor and a multilayer circuit board using the capacitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A capacitor on a circuit board may include two opposite metal layers and a dielectric layer positioned between the two opposite metal layers. Capacitance of the capacitor is proportional to an area of the metal layers, and is inversely proportional to a thickness of the dielectric layer. That is, capacitance of the capacitor can be improved by increasing the area of the metal layers or by decreasing thickness of the dielectric layer. However, increasing the area of the metal layers may cause the capacitor to occupy much more space, and decreasing the thickness of the dielectric layer may affect impedance matching with other circuits of the circuit board.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.